


Staying with Blue

by Rona23



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gen, Insecurities, Kind of Langst, Lance Being Sad, Mention of bisexuality, Missing ending, basically just me letting my thoughts ramble on, basically the reason why Lance won´t pilot the black lion, finally he snaps, past 2. Season, this was supposed to be a drabble but it turned into an Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:42:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23
Summary: When Shiro disappeared, Keith announces that he will pilot the Black lion, but who will pilot the Red lion for him?Since the Blue Paladin is the easiest to replace, Lance is now ordered to do so. However, he has good reasons not to listen to Allura.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my first Oneshot on AO3, forgive me if it´s bad.  
> English is not my first language and I just let my thoughts get me..... somewhere.
> 
> I´ve heard, Lance was the red lion in the original series. But, tbh, I think he should stay with Blue.

“So, Keith is going to pilot the black lion from now on?!”  
It was such a simple sentence, but the tension in the air was almost visible. Shiro had just disappeared and yet, Allura already wanted to replace him.  
“Are you serious?!”, Lance interrupted, obviously annoyed with the situation. It always had to be Keith, did it not?  
“It was Shiro´s last wish!”, Keith stated simply, as if this would solve the problem. As a matter of fact, it did not. “Shiro´s last wish my ass. He never said anything like that to us! You are trying to one up me again, don´t you!” Lance voice was fierce in anger and disappointment. Deep down he knew, Keith was the best Choice for the black lion, but that did not mean he had to settle with the idea right from the beginning.  
“Are you trying to say that you of all people should pilot the black lion instead?!”, Keith´s face had settled to anger as well and the spite in his words seemed to cut Lance´s world apart.  
“No, I am saying, you cannot just decide for yourself, who will take Shiro´s place until he comes back.” If he comes back, that is.  
Lance and Keith just frowned at each other. Neither of them aware of the stares they were getting by their friends and fellow paladins.  
“Wow, calm down guys. I think, Shiro probably had his reasons to decide on Keith as our next leader.”, Hunk interfered, his kindest voice finally cutting through the thick tension between the Red and the Blue Paladin.  
Lance moved his head in shock at Hunk´s statement. “Hunk, Buddy. You cannot be serious! Keith is a hothead! He rushes into situations due to his lack of impulse control! Him leading Voltron could cost us our heads!”  
“Lance, you are obviously overreacting. Keith is like Shiro´s younger brother and not only is he the best pilot of our generation, but without him we would neither be here, nor would Shiro have survived the last time they crashed on that planet.  
I believe, he is probably our best choice right now.”, Pidge agreed, not even bothering to look at Lance, who was staring at her in utter disbelief.  
“Well, now that that´s settled!”, Allura clapped her hands, “we need to get our original Paladin back as soon as possible. Plus, we have to defeat the now weakened fleet of Zarkon!

“Wait, hold on! We are not done with this!”, Lance interrupted without a second thought. “What is there to talk about! Keith will pilot the Black lion!”, Pidge snapped in annoyance.  
“And who is taking care of Red!? Just to remind you, Pidge, the Red lion is the most unstable! I doubt it is easy to get a replacement for a lion, who chooses only hotblooded mullet-heads!”, Lance crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her with a frown.  
That actually seemed to work. Pidge obviously wanted to say something in return, but shut her mouth as she did not find any words to say.  
“That, actually is true!”, even Keith had to admit, leaving Lance with a sense of satisfaction.  
“You do have a point there, Lance. Well then. Coran, you are going to pilot the Blue lion from now on, since the Blue lion is the easiest to control. Lance, we will leave the Red lion in your hands.”, Allura proudly declared.  
Normally, they would have expected Lance to shout at her or, at the contrary, to say something like “sure thing, darling.”, or a different instant reply, usually with a mean comment directed at Keith. But Lance, for the first time in forever, was speechless.  
Him processing her words, him being silent for once, actually turned the atmosphere as cold as ice.  
Pidge and Hunk almost laughing at his expression did not make it any better.  
“No.”, Lance´s voice was calm, but fierce.  
The resolute tone in his voice instantly froze Hunk´s and Pidge´s amusement and left Allura, as well as Coran, who had been crying tears of joy only moments ago, because his dream was about to finally come true, dumb struck.  
“What do you mean, no?!”, Allura said, her question a mix of anger, confusion and worry.  
“I mean, no. I will not pilot the Red lion.”  
“Oh, come on. We will definitely not let you pilot the Black lion, just because you cannot except me as a leader.”, Keith snarled.

They did not understand.

“I am not going to pilot the Black lion either.” And this statement surprised the others even more than anything, they had ever encountered before.  
Lance would never pass on a chance to be the leader. Lance would never give up a chance to prove he was the best, though he would usually fail to do so.  
But still, here he was, a blank expression on his usually joyful face.  
“What?!”, the sound of Keith´s voice seemed to bring Allura back to reality, who now stared at Lance, disapproving of his actions. “What do you mean, you are neither going to pilot the Red, nor the Black lion?! Who do you want to pilot then, instead?!”  
“I mean, I am going to pilot the Blue lion. Because I am the Blue Paladin, the right leg of Voltron!”  
“Are you kidding me?! For month you were complaining about Keith getting the Lion which is impossible to control, about him being the one everybody preferred over you...”, Hunk started, leaving Keith in surprise, since he did not see that coming.  
“Hunk is right! You are piloting the Red lion!”, Allura ordered.

“No, I definitely won´t!”, suddenly Lance shouted at Allura of all people. The girl, he actually had a crush on, the woman he always wanted to impress.  
“You want to know why?! I´ll tell you!  
Because Keith is a hothead and the best pilot of our generation and the one everybody prefers over me! He also happens to be half Galra and has so much potential for this adventure that nobody could even dream to catch up to him.  
Because Hunk is the kindest person I ever met, the greatest cook, the greatest friend and a genius with mechanics, who I´d trust with my life.  
Because Pidge is the smartest girl, I thought was actually a transboy! She can solve every existing riddle in only a fraction of a time.  
Because Shiro is so mature that everybody trusts him instantly. He was not my hero for nothing after all.  
And then, there is me. I don´t have any talents besides joking on my unnecessary insecurities. I am an average guy with average hobbies, interests and problems.  
I am the sharpshooter, who can only shoot if he is lucky.  
Quiznak, I cannot even make up my mind, if I rather like girls or boys.  
My exaggerations and my overly high self confidence annoy people to hell, that´s why nobody cares that I had to take extra lessons only to get to the Garrison.  
Nobody cares that I´ve been staying up all night in school to be able to pass the tests, only to f%ck up the simulator because I was too tired to think rationally.  
Nobody cares that I probably have the biggest family back at home waiting for me, possibly thinking I am already dead. Which as a surprise, might actually be the case sooner or later and nobody will find out that I am trying to save our planet!  
Because I am still working at night, while nobody sees me, to keep up with all the paladins, who in contrast to my pitied own self were actually born with talent!  
Because, as you said so nicely already, the Blue Paladin is the easiest to replace.

Because the only reason I am here is because the best fighter of our class had a discipline issue and flunked out! 

Because it was him who found Blue, the only living creature who did not consider me a failure. The only being, who compared me to Keith and had chosen me, not even mentioning him ever again.  
I don´t want to hear, what the freaking quiznak I need to be to pilot the Blue lion, like everybody else did when we first encountered you.  
Blue chose me either way. I don´t care what you say. I will not give up on the only creature who cares about me!”

Silence filled the room. Nobody dared to say anything, they did not even dare to mention that Lance had started crying in the middle of his words.  
The Blue paladin turned around and left the room and never was he stopped, while the others still thought about what he just had said and tried to progress the new light they saw him in.  
And finally they started to understand.


End file.
